Not A Fanfic
by Cho Zhen Min
Summary: Ini isi opini saya tentang dunia FF belakangan ini. Saya harap tidak mengundang kontra sekedar menuangkan apa yang saya rasakan saja...


**Not a Fanfiction**

Ini bukan fanfiction tetapi lebih kepada tentang pemikiran saya yang ingin saya tuangkan di sini. Saya tidak meminta bashing, kata – kata kasar, ataupun ejekan.

Saya seorang shipper. Dengan membaca ff yang pernah saya buat di sini, kalian akan tahu saya shipper couple yang mana. Saya sedih belakangan banyak fanwar – fanwar gak jelas antara 2 kubu shipper. Hey guys... should we do that? The person who hate us will be happy... am i right?

Ini adalah sedikit keluh kesah saya tentang keadaan FFN belakangan ini. Saya ingin memberikan pandangan saya dari 2 sisi, saya sebagai author dan sebagai reader...

**Dari sisi author.**

Saya mungkin memang author baru di FFN. Sebenarnya ada 1 fanfic yang ingin saya publish tetapi berhubung blum masuk masa klimaks jadi saya urung mempublishnya. Kita semua tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi seorang author. Memikirkan cerita, kelanjutannya, bagaimana nanti agar readerdeul tidak merasa bosan dengan fanfic kita. Saya salut dengan author – author yang bisa membuat chapter panjang. Saya saja masih tahap belajar. Kita senang ketika fanfic hasil kerja keras kita di baca, di review, diberikan kritik dan saran. Berarti fanfic kita bisa diterima. Untuk masalah review... bukan berarti kita ingin tenar, ingin dipuji, gila hormat atau apapun sejenisnya. Itu hanya sebagai tanda bahwa fanfic kita diterima dan menjadi hiburan bagi readerdeul. Saya sendiri kaget dengan fanfic saya yang ke 2 (padahal yang 1 blom tamat... stuck) tetapi mendapat review yang cukup banyak. Tetapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk memberikan review yang intens pada karya kita. Kita tetap menghargainya. Terima kasih sudah membaca untuk para siders. ^^

Rasa senang, rasa bangga berubah menjadi kesedihan ketika belakangan ini beberapa penname mencopy paste beberapa fanfic belakangan ini. Walaupun itu remake... tetapi author tersebut juga bekerja keras memikirkan jalan cerita selanjutnya. Marah, sedih, kecewa jadi 1 karena karya – karya yang telah dipikirkan tersebut hanya di replace nama menjadi crack pair or pairing lain. Dari segala sisi, summary, isi semua sama... sungguh mengejutkan ketika orang tersebut mempublishnya di ffn sekaligus dan mengklaim ingin membuat para author keluar dari FFN...

Apa salah kami? Apa kami pernah menyinggung anda sehingga anda berbuat seperti itu? Apa niat anda membuat fanwar dan membuat author keluar dari FFN memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagi anda? Mungkin anda sedikit berhasil tetapi ingat... media untuk berkarya tidak terbatas ^^

**Dari sisi reader**

Saya sekarang memposisikan diri saya sebagai pembaca. Sangat lucu ketika membaca sebuah fanfic salah satu pair di ubah menjadi pairing lain. Dalam otak saya sudah me-mind set fanfic tersebut dengan couple awal. Walaupun membaca dengan crack pair yang terlintas dalam kepala saya adalah couple awal. Kemarin saya bercerita dengan adik saya... dia bukan shipper tetapi dia suka membaca fanfic dengan pair couple yang sama dengan saya. Dia hanya berkata "buat plagiat, percuma sih lu mau ganti pair soalnya gw gak tertarik dengan pairing lain sih. Intinya kan kalian cuma mau bikin kita marah. Buat author jangan pada keluar donk. Kita tingkatkan fanfic lagi ^^"

Kemarin saya membaca beberapa review-an.. yah ada yang pro dan kontra. Yang membuat saya tertawa adalah

Ngapain marah" di kotak review plagiator?

Ada 1 org yang berkata : "Untung gw bukan elf" soo? (Maaf kalau sedikit emosi) apa kalian meng-klaim ELF semua seperti itu? Sorry stiap fandom pasti pernah berselisih paham. Ak rasa ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman dan bisa di atasi. Caranya : stop review plagiator dan mengeluarkan kata – kata kasar... itu lebih baik.

FF Remake bisa ditulis siapa saja... tetapi mengapa bbrp ff remake tersebut ditulis ulang oleh si XXXXX (yaa you know who) tidak mengganti setting apapun. Cuma replace nama... itu inti dari plagiat di sini. Jika FF remake ingin di publish dengan couple lain, tolong isi dan sumarry pakai kata – kata sendiri.

Maaf jika postingan ku membuat marah, emosi, atau bahkan ada yang membenci ku. Ini hanya opini pribadiku. Aku tidak meminta bashing atau sejenisnya. **Sesama readeldeul mari kita berpikir jernih dan keep it easy... ^^ aku yakin ada saatnya kita terbebas dari plagiator ^^**

**Untuk Plagiator**

Anda senang kan dengan keadaan kacau sekarang ini. Ada beberapa kemungkinan sih kenapa kalian melakukan ini.

Pernah buat FF tapi gak di review jadi cari sensasi. Dengan memplagiat pasti kan ada yg review walaupun isinya marah – marah.

Kalian salah satu shipper yang ingin mengadu domba sesama shipper... mungkin dunia anda kurang berwarna sehingga mengakibatkan sikap seperti ini ^_^

Bukan ELF yang berusaha membuat ELF kalap dan akhirnya menjelekkan nama fandom...fyuhh... kerja anda keras sekali ^^

Sepertinya sekian opini saya... semoga tidak menimbulkan pro dan kontra... ^^

Annyeong ^_^


End file.
